


Felt Up

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Domestic Life of Barnes and Noble [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Endearments, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets handsy with Steve in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felt Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/94273856306/felt-it-up-too-d) with great inspiration from [THIS](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/94183937571) and a conversation with [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com) about how Bucky saw Steve's booty potential even pre-serum.

**Title** : Felt Up  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Word Count** : 855  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : pre-serum Steve, barebacking, bottom!Steve, use of endearments  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **Summary** : Bucky gets handsy with Steve in the kitchen.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/94273856306/felt-it-up-too-d) with great inspiration from [THIS](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/94183937571) and a conversation with [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com) about how Bucky saw Steve's booty potential even pre-serum.

Bucky sneaks up behind Steve, startling the heck out of him when he gives his cute ass a grope, breathless chuckle fanning hot over the shell of Steve’s ear. Hands sliding around Steve’s hips to Steve’s groin, he pulls Steve back against his chest, slotting his hard prick between Steve’s cheeks through their slacks.

“ _Buck_ ,” laughs Steve, closing the fridge (knew they didn’t have any snacks, anyway) and leaning into Bucky. “What’re you— _in the kitchen?!_ " He moans, tipping his head to the side and humming over the soft glide of Bucky’s cheek along his throat.

“Door’s locked up nice and tight and the drapes are drawn, Stevie. Why not? Still gotta keep quiet, though,” whispers Bucky, guiding Steve against him as he starts rolling his hips.

“Did you even _bring_ —” starts Steve, groaning when Bucky presses the small tin of jelly into his hand. He watches Bucky unbutton his shirt, thick fingers teasing beneath the fabric as he works. Bucky unclips his suspenders when he reaches his waistband, careless with his shirt, working it down to his thin wrists and trapping his arms at his sides.

Bucky kisses Steve’s jaw, nimbly working Steve’s slacks open and tugging them and his boxers down as he drops to his knees behind Steve. He hums, kissing the sweet curve of Steve’s ass and plucking the petroleum from Steve’s loose grip. Spreading Steve’s cheeks, he presses a kiss to his pink hole. Steve shivers from the light sensation.

“Bucky, you _can’t_ —" Steve stops himself, admits, " _I_ can’t—”

Bucky knows Steve won’t be able to keep himself on his feet if he tongues Steve’s asshole. Steve _loves_ getting licked open, but he goes limp and shuddery whenever he gets eaten out so they’ve always stuck to it being a strictly horizontal surface activity. He sets the open tin next to his knees and slicks a finger, keeping Steve’s cheeks spread so he can ready Steve for his cock.

Steve moans and rocks his way through two fingers, freeing his arms and bracing himself against the fridge when Bucky slides a third slicked finger into his hole. “M’good, Buck. Come _on_.”

“Someone’s bossy,” laughs Bucky, knees creaking as he stands. He undoes his slacks and smears petroleum over his cock, slick at the tip from fucking Steve with his fingers. Setting the tin on the counter, he palms Steve’s hip. “Arch your back a little, baby doll; let me see that ass.”

“Oh my _god. Shut up_." Steve chuckles, brow furrowing when he arches his back and rises up on his toes so Bucky won’t have to hunch so much to get inside him.

“You love it when I talk,” says Bucky, rubbing Steve’s ass as he pushes inside.

“I _have_ to, ‘cuz you never shut your _mouth_.” Steve groans, pressing his forehead against the fridge, hands knocking their one magnet free. Bucky presses flush against him, body clenching around his thick length. “ _Move_.”

"And he says _I’m_ the one that never shuts his mouth,” laughs Bucky, gripping both of Steve’s hips and slowly thrusting.

"God, Buck, that’s good. _Keep moving_.”

"Wasn’t plannin’ on stoppin’, Stevie," says Bucky, kissing Steve’s shoulder and quickening his movements. Steve cries out and tenses, bracing closer to the fridge so he can get one hand around his leaking cock.

"Bucky, right there, _fuck_ ,” moans Steve.

Bucky’s gut tingles. It’s not unusual for Steve to swear when they fuck, but it still gets him off whenever goody-two-shoes Steve drops curses in that low, ragged voice.

He keeps one palm on Steve’s hip and guides Steve’s hand back to the fridge. Fisting Steve’s cock, he tugs to the tempo of his thrusts. Bucky always tries his hardest to make Steve spend first, but Steve’s quiet moans and the tight squeeze of Steve’s ass make him groan. Stilling balls deep, he comes, choked utterance of Steve’s name accompanying his orgasm.

The hot pulse of Bucky’s climax makes Steve shiver, prick twitching in Bucky’s loose, motionless grip. Groaning, he rocks on Bucky’s half-hard cock, movements pushing his erection through Bucky’s tightening hold. “Like that, Buck,” he says, fucking the strong curl of Bucky’s calloused fingers. Bucky wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him upright, angle perfectly teasing his prostate.

"Y’gonna come for me, Stevie? Spill your seed and make a mess of the fridge, baby doll?" Bucky jerks Steve faster, pre-ejaculate and the remnants of jelly slicking his grip. "Come on, Steve. I want to watch you lose it," he whispers, nipping the lobe of Steve’s ear, smirking when Steve swears and comes. Steve’s release ribbons the fridge, petering out and oozing over his hand as Steve quakes and pants in his arms.

"Christ, Buck," says Steve, laughing quietly and easing off of Bucky’s cock. He groans and flexes his toes, joints popping.

"Y’alright?" asks Bucky, wiping Steve’s come on his slightly sweaty shirt and then tucking himself back into his slacks.

"Will be after we get cleaned up."

Bucky smirks and catches Steve’s mouth, thumb brushing Steve’s bottom lip when he pulls back and says, “Good thing we’re already in the kitchen.”


End file.
